


Spring

by draculard



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Just pure soft bliss, Pure Sugar, Reading Together, sitting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: They find time to relax every now and then.
Relationships: Jocelyn Knight/Maggie Radcliffe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Spring

They sit facing each other in the window seat, Maggie’s legs stretched out so that her feet touch Jocelyn’s thighs, Jocelyn curled up tight and wrapped in her cardigan. She cups a mug of tea in her hands, letting the steam cloud her eyes and twine into her hair. Her gaze is fixed out the window, far away.

It doesn’t bother Maggie; she knows Jocelyn is reading. She leans back against the oak paneling, lets the breeze from the open window ruffle her hair. It brings with it the scent of sea salt and spring flowers  — the scent is faint, Maggie’s nose deadened from years of smoking, but she still knows it’s there. She breathes it in, looks across and sees Jocelyn doing the same.

Without looking her way, Jocelyn nudges Maggie and says, “You stopped reading.”

Maggie adjusts the book in her hands; she keeps her thumb on the corner of the page to keep the wind from turning it for her. They are halfway through a short novel by J.L. Carr, one which has sat on Maggie’s bookshelf, unread and gathering dust, for years.

She clears her throat; she picks up reading again. She focuses on her diction, and although she doesn’t sound audiobook-pristine, this keeps her voice steady and clear enough to pass muster. 

She feels Jocelyn’s hand against hers, palm cool and dry, fingers long and delicate. She looks up, catches those blue eyes flicking away.

She looks back down at the book and smiles.

She reads.


End file.
